


A cold wintery morning with: B.a.p Youngjae

by thekpop_illnessgotme2



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Character, No Sex, No Smut, Random & Short, Randomness, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Yoo Youngjae - Freeform, male x female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekpop_illnessgotme2/pseuds/thekpop_illnessgotme2
Summary: A quick fluffy scenario of Youngjae and his girlfriend on a wintery morning





	A cold wintery morning with: B.a.p Youngjae

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any incorrectly used gramma and word issues my english is pretty bad

You lay in your warm bed, eyes still closed. You had more than one and a half hour before you got up and had to get ready for the job.  
Then you heard the door open. Someone was tramping on the floor. You were almost sure it was your friend Youngjae. It should be snowing tonight, you had seen it in the news. And someone had to free the entrance to the house … After a few minutes of silence, you heard quiet steps approaching. When you opened an eye, you just saw him enter the common bedroom. Suddenly the light went on. Quickly you narrowed your eyes and pulled the blanket over your head. This bumdass had lit the light!

,,Jagi-ya! You have to get up! ´´ Steps followed before the bed gave way under his weight. You muttered a half-hearted reply.  
,, I do not understand you.´´ came his answer promt and you could not resist an eye roll.  
You rolled over on your back and pulled the blanket back so far that you could see his face just across the edge: ,, I said I still have time for an hour.´´ He just shook his head, and then you pulled your eyebrows together. 

,, No, you promised to spend the morning with me until you go to work.´´  
You frown. ,, Do not you have to be away?´´ You tried to turn and watch the clock on your night table, but suddenly his most complete weight shifted to you as he layed on you. Now you could hardly move. He was heavy, but actually you were used to it long ago, if he knew that he could annoy you with his playful nature. Or something wanted from you…

,, I have the day off. ´´ Good for you, was everything you thought, but would not pronounce. It seemed almost as if he were able to read your thoughts. 

,, And how will you spend the day then? ´´ you asked, although you already knew the answer.

,, No idea … Mh … let me think about it … ´´

,, But please don´t play again any video games all day and do the things that I asked you … ´´ These things, all related to the household. A smile crept into his face. Youngjae pulled the blanket back a little, so now your whole face was free. ,,Of cause not…´´ 

Then he leaned forward to kiss you on the forehead. But then he pushed his hands over your cheeks to your neck! And before you could protest, he pressed his lips to yours. His hands were ice cold! The smile on his lips had not disappeared when you were trying to get out of his grip, but your arms were literally under the covers and caught by him! Only when you push a leg into his side, he finally let go of you and looked into your face.

,,Fuck, your hands are cold!´´ You can barely free one of your arms to pull his hands away from your neck. The grin on his face grew wider: ,, Don´t use such words, young lady! ´´ Youngjae leaned on his elbow and gave you a kiss on your lips.

,,You´re not my dad´´ was your answer when he looked at you. He laughed. 

,, I don´t think your father would fuck you like I do and make you scream … ´´ You moved your face: ,, That’s disgusting.´´ 

He pressed one more time his lips on your before he put his chin on your chest. You gave up and put your head back, still too tired to really have anything against the little bit of cuddling. 

,, Can´t we keep lying like this? ´´ 

You watched as he turned his head, his cheek was now lying on your chest, his eyes were closed when he replied: ,, I’m so cold … Let’s shower together. ´´ Only now did you notice that his hair was wet. ,, Does it still snow outside?´´ You jerk off his question, but he did not play with it: ,,Yes, it does not seem to stop. Let’s have a hot shower! ´´ With these words, he stood up, and, in spite of your protest, pulled the blanket back from your body. The next cold shock hit you with full force and you almost screamed as you tried to wrap your arms around your body, but he grabbed one of your hands and pulled you out of the room. 

,,Youngjaee ..´´ you whined. In the hallway it was almost colder than in your bedroom because there was no heating. You could hardly follow him because you were so trembling that you could barely hold yourself on your legs. Just before you reached the bathroom Youngjae pressed you against the wall, both his hands pressed against the wall next to your face, his lips on yours. There is probably someone particularly needy , you thought, you were not looking forward for a common shower. Suddenly you saw the pair of shoes, which stood at the front door, among them a puddle was formed. You turned your head so that his lips left yours. Youngjae was not disturbed by this and began to attack your neck. His lips were still cold and you immediately got goose bumps as this touched your neck

,,Youngjae!´´ You tried to push him carefully away, and if only he would let you go away. Somehow out of breath, he put his forehead to your temple and asked:,, What is it? ´´

,, Did you wear the shoes out there in the snow?´´ He turned his head and looked at the pair of shoes you were pointing at. ,, Yes why? ´´ 

You pushed him from you, so he stood before you: ,,Put them in front of the door. Or at least on the floor mat! The melt water otherwise destroys the ground. ´´ Youngjae looked seriously into your eyes, but asked like a little boy: ,, Like now?´´ 

You turn to the bathroom, but look at him over the shoulder: ,, If you do it now, you do not have to renew the ground later … I’ll prepare the shower in time. ´´ You winked at him. He gave a beating, but in his eyes you could see an excited glow as he turned around and went to the front door. Apparently you could not miss his idea of the joint shower now, you thought for yourself, as you watched him as he put the shoes on the floor mat.  
Before he turned around, you disappeared in the bathroom. But that did not matter to you at this moment.  
You had made him happy, even if you had to give in, and that was the only thing that counts.


End file.
